Vallera
Vallera, more commonly known as The Hutt's Tail, lies on the fringe of Hutt space and Hutt influence. Despite this, the planet remains a haven for smugglers and pirates but also has been a political and criminal powderkeg since its colonization. Geographic features Vallera's most notable feature is that its environment is very diverse, incorporating a wide variety of other natural ecosystems found throughout the galaxy. Almost 98 per cent of the world is oceanic, salt-water. Vallera has one continent in the Northern hemisphere, which is home to all of the sentient populations, and the only population center for the entire planet: Neo Vallera. For several miles in every direction around the city is rolling grassland, reminiscent of Dantooine. Meeting the prairie on the west side of the city, one would find cliffs dropping suddenly to the ocean below with a height difference often in excess of over a hundred feet. This location is famous for adventurous rock climbers. The tide-washed cliffs also create an ideal habitat for cave-divers. Following the coastline south would, one would travel gradually toward sea-level, and would eventually find volcanic black, sandy beaches. These beaches are what remains of a lava-flow that existed here, and was ground into tiny granules of sand by the ceaseless tide; or at least as much can be surmised by geologists. Oddly, there is no evidence of a lava-flow over the surrounding area. East from here, one can easily pick out the towering peaks of the Ruby Range, set against the sky. At times, when the volcanic peaks are active, one can see the plumes of noxious gasses, ash, and even lava for many miles. These mountains command the surrounding area at heights varying from four thousand feet to Mount Tsorand at seventeen thousand feet. If the cliffs were an attraction to the adventurous, these mounts are an attraction to the very bold and brave. Few climbers return from expeditions to these heights, and very few locals venture anywhere near them. East of the city stands a large deciduous wood, thick with most common types of vegetation; some of which is carnivorous. Strange howls can be heard at night by those brave enough to enter the forest after dark. Second only to its oceans, the forest offers some of the most unique predators in the region. Most of the carnivorous animal life is nocturnal, however, so most have never been seen or reported. The massive oceans of Vallera are home to numerous, and ferocious predators. The open waters are inhabited by monsters the like of which can even exceed the water going creatures of Naboo. The oceanic currents are responsible for the humid nature of the planet, circulating heated and cool water accordingly. There are a number of pleasure cruises that venture out into the open water for those tourists that are so interested, braving ocean waves that, during a bad storm, can crest well over a hundred feet high. Vallera's continent is somewhat shielded from these waves due to its long continental shelf. Culture The Vallerans are a steadfast people, their constant struggle to survive shows in their culture. Despite the rigors of everyday life, they have recently had entire sectors of their city incinerated by terrorists, and bombed by Imperials. It goes without saying that they have a healthy dislike for both.They are well known for their outspoken beliefs, their mistrust of off-worlders, their love of the pub, and their hearty, stubborn nature. As a result to both recent attacks, Vallerans are hesitant to part with their arms. It is not uncommon to hear, "You can have my blaster when you sort it from my charred remains." In many cases, this is not simply a boast. Politically, voices shouting for neutrality and for the building of a strong navy can be heard amongst the population. Although Vallera remains a monarchy with a Governing head, the shouts of the armed masses wisely do not go unheard by the Governor. History Coming Soon. Category:Planets